ApUeStA
by Set-Yam
Summary: Todo Comenzo Por Una Apuesta... Todo Comenzo Por Ganar Dinero... Todo Comenzo Asi... Pero Ganaron Algo Mas Que Lo Acordado... El Amor Que Siempre Habian Anelado... SETOBAKURA... FIC DE SANVALENTIN EDITADO
1. PrOlOgO

_**ApUeStA**_

_**PrOlOgO**_

Era un día normal en Ciudad Domino...

Claro aunque depende a que le puedes llamar normal, verdad?

Todas la miradas se posan en ti, miradas tanto de burla como de morbo...

"Bueno que a nadie le puede pasar que se moje con los rociadores de su casa" pensó muy molesto "no puede ser que en toda la maldita ciudad con mas de 100 mil habitantes a el sea el único que se moje con los malditos rociadores y que la ropa se le pegue mas de lo que debería"

.-mf-bufo molesto, pero vamos tenia que cambiar esa actitud, quería pensar positivo, hoy iba a ser su primer día de trabajo, el...bueno pongámosle décimo trabajo, que le buscaba su hikari, para no llenar el fic con un numero tan grande...

No puede ser que en cualquier trabajo que entraba lo despedían al día y hasta con sueldo de quincena, bueno no era tan malo verdad? Ya que no trabajaba y le pagaban y aunque no entendía el porque...

Primero en el restaurante el es un buen cocinero y paso la prueba, le dieron puesto, pero nada mas lo pusieron a hacer langosta y lo corrieron, no entendía... sabe mejor partiéndola viva y después ponerla a hervir que al revés, además que así se cose mejor, claro que no hay que olvidar la felicidad de Bakura al ver sufrir a la langosta, pero eso no fue lo único hubo cosas aun mas extrañas por lo cual lo despidieron el mismo día...

Luego como ayudante de un veterinario, no entendía el perro de todas formas se iba a morir así que lo único que hico fue facilitarle la muerte rompiéndole el cuello ya que ¿como que con una inyección? Ósea de por si el dolor del piquete y luego que te maten lenta y dolorosamente, no mejor rápido y fácil... Pero no fue lo único ya que en ves de darle a un cliente vitaminas para un hámster le dio veneno para ratas...

Pero hubiera sido fácil que lo hubieran despedido pero como sabían que el no se iba con las manos vacías, siempre le daban su paga y hasta mas con tal y de que no se volviera a parar ahí...

Y así nos podemos seguir con los demás empleos que tenia mi queridísimo Bakura...

Si así es nuestro queridísimo amigo Bakura andaba hacia su nuevo empleo después de ser despedido de los "diez" anteriores...

La razón por la cual no estaba en la casa viendo la televisión disfrutando de una deliciosa soda fue... Bueno que hizo una pequeña travesurita junto con Marik que le costo ponerse a trabajar a "petición" de Ryou, bueno para facilitarle un poquito las cosas este le conseguía los empleos claro quien no se va a negar a la cara de ángel que tiene el lindo de su hikari...

Si definitivamente su hikari era un ángel...(NA: Nótese el pleonasmo O.o)

Bueno seguía caminando por la calle su ropa ya se había secado con el sol pero aun así seguían las miradas inapropiadas tanto de hombres como de mujeres...

"Claro con un cuerpo tan espectacular como el mío, como no?"

Bueno según la dirección que le dio su hikari estaba cerca de llegar, pero tan encimado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la zona... Como decirlo...? a sí, de los gigantes de hierro osease al centro, donde se encontraban todos lo edificios grandes...

Su hikari le había conseguido trabajo como de mandadero o algo así no sabia que era… pero estaba seguro que se iba a divertir al igual que en sus otros trabajos...

Seguía caminando pensando en el trabajo de ser mandadero que, después de un rato, ya no le gusto cuando de repente vio a...

A nada mas y nada menos que... A la persona que vio...(N/A:jajá jajá perdón bueno continuemos)

A el mismísimo señor "soy el dueño de todo hasta del aire que respiran y puedo hacer lo que se me hinche la regalada gana con ustedes" y no, no es Bush, me refiero a el mismísimo CEO de todo Japón osease en otras palabras...

.-eres un incompetente como es que rayaste mi limusina

.-pero señor

.-ha! Y después te pones a rezongarme he?

.-no pero

.-ha! y le sigues bueno estas despedido y me encargare de que no consigas trabajo en todo el maldito barrio jajajajajaja

.-o.o? He bueno

.-como que bueno? deberías estar rogando…

.-yo creo que… estoy mejor así

.-como osas no rogarme

.-he? sabe que mejor me voy-se fue como alma que lleva el diablo

Sip me refiero exactamente a el a...

.-pero mira nada mas a quien me fui a encontrar al señor "soy el dueño del mundo"

.-mira nada mas si es el señor de "empleo por día"

.-pero tu...? como sabes eso?

.-algo que se llama chisme

.-mira nada mas, el niño salio chismoso

.-no lo soy pero el que te libero si, Ryou a estado divulgando tu "éxito" en todos los trabajos que el pobre te ha conseguido

.-ese Ryou cuando lo vea mas le vas a pagar...

.-y que vas a pedir empleó como debe ser o Ryou te lo consiguió

.-pues déjame decirte que lo voy a conseguir yo, porque con mis habilidades...

.-habilidades?-lo mira de arriba hacia abajo quedándose un momento en donde... Bueno en donde deja de ser abdomen

.-pues si déjame decirte que yo tengo mas habilidades que tu, sacerdotito

.-ja apuesto a que ni sabes manejar un auto

.-ja eso crees

.-es mas te propongo una apuesta

.-adelante...

.-tu serás mi nuevo chofer

.-Que? Que?

.-me dejas continuar, bueno serás mi nuevo chofer con sueldo y todo, estarás a prueba una semana y si no le pasa nada mi limusina tu ganas la apuesta

.-de cuanto va?

.-500 mil (1)

.-que?

.-no me digas que el ladroncito tiene miedo de perder

.-grrr-"es mucho dinero casi el que le debo a Ryou por el pequeño accidente vamos quien iba a saber que la gasolina no puede sustituir al gas si casi casi se llaman igual, y que un pequeño incendio se iba a propagar por toda la cocina y parte de la sala verdad, pero bueno en que estábamos así es mucho dinero... Pero... Si gano ya no tendré que trabajar y podré ir a molestar al faraón en su trabajito o a Marik... Suena muy tentadora la oferta"

.-bueno ya te decidiste o que me vas a tener aquí todo el día

.-acepto sacerdotito y ten preparado ese dinero porque perderás

.-eso ya lo veremos...

**Continuara...**

(1).- Estoy hablando de Euros, ya que odio EUA por eso el dólar no, el Yen esta muy devaluado a mi gusto, así que lo único que queda es el Euro además que me gusta.

**En el siguiente capitulo:**

**1eR. dIa... SuPeRaNdO cRiSiS pOr CoRtAdUrAs...**


	2. 1eR dIa SuPeRaNdO cRiSiS pOr CoRtAdUrA

**ApUeStA**

**1eR. dIa... SuPeRaNdO cRiSiS pOr CoRtAdUrAs...**

Una hermosa madrugada en Ciudad Domino...

Aunque también depende a que le puedes llamar hermosa...

Si le llamas hermosa a estarte congelando desde las cuatro de la mañana...

Sip, esta preciosísima...

.-No...no... Puede serrrrr que... El sacerdotito... Se pare tan temprano... Ya ni en Egipto lo hacia-titiritaba el pobrecito de Bakura mientras se encontraba caminado hacia la casa de Kaiba...

**Mientras tanto Kaiba...**

.-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ganar zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz dinero zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz soy su dueño zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz jajajajaja zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Con Bakurita...**

.- -estaba hecho hielo

**Mientras tanto con Kaiba...**

.-aaaaaaahhhh!-se estiraba en la gran habitación que tenia aire acondicionado y una chimenea.-cof cof estupido CO2

**Con Bakura...**

Con miles de trabajos había llegado a la casa de Kaiba y ahora tenia que atravesar los cuatro kilómetros y medio de jardín...

**Con Kaiba...**

Se encontraba en su baño listo para bañarse en un agua que estaba lista como para cocinar una langosta, la toco con un dedo y...-Esta fría!-fue el grito que se escucho por toda la mansión...

**Mokuba...**

.-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz coca coca zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ina ina zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz mmm zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz rica zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Empleados...**

.- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz complot zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz complot zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Bakurita...**

.-estupido Kaiba-jadeando y casi casi cayéndose-tenia que hacer un jardín tan grande...-voltea y ve a unos empleados transportándose con un carrito de golf-he?-cayo desmayado...

**Kaiba...**

.-oh! Estuvo delicioso mi baño y ahora que me pondré veamos tengo conjunto verde con gabardina azul, luego conjunto negro con gabardina morada y conjunto negro con gabardina blanca ¿qué me llevare?

**Con Bakura...**

Después de reponerse del desmayo por fin entro a la casa, bueno mas bien entro al lugar donde estaban los empleados, ósea en la cocina que por cierto esta muy calientita pero no era porque hubiera mucha gente sino porque estaba cocinado...

En esa "pequeña" cocina estaban solo veinte personas...

Los cocineros, el ama de llaves, el jardinero, el portero, el masajista, una bola de... pe... personas que limpian la casa y el chofer...

**Kaiba...**

.-bien ahora a trabajar-salio de su cuarto con su traje... Adivinen cual... Nop, no es ese... Decidió que como no hacia mucho frió mejor se llevara solo su conjunto negro...

**Bakura...**

Bien ya había desayunado, y hasta le habían contado toda la infancia de los Kaiba y hasta con foto y todo...

.-wow y de todo sacan foto...

.-sip-contesto Tea que forma parte de la bola de pe... personas que limpian

.-orale...

.-mira esta es la del baño del amo de esta mañana

.-O.O

.-si señor Kaiba... De acuerdo ahorita se lo mando...Bakura el señor te llama que lo lleves a la oficina-le lamo el ama de llaves que resulto ser Ishizu

.-O.O

.-Bakura?

.-Eh? Si ya voy O.O

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

.-vaya ya te habías tardado

.- °¬°

.-estas bien?

.-°¬° ahora estoy mejor

.-bien quiero ir a la oficina

.- °¬°

.-estas perdiendo la apuesta

.-por supuesto señor Kaiba-le abre la puerta

.- mucho mejor

.-estas tu..

.-que?

.-nada-cierra la puerta y se sube al auto viendo que no era un auto común era una limusina llena de quien sabe cuantos botones y para su fortuna, pudo encenderlo y echarlo a andar...

Se sentía muy nervioso mmm nervioso no... Si no ansioso...

Eso era peor que no torturar a nadie durante una semana y eso ya era demasiado...

Y para colmo entro en Periférico que era una locura...

.-que pasa porque no llegamos?

.-porque estamos en el tráfico "y pensé que era inteligente"

.-pues utiliza el botón para helicóptero

.-que?-volteo a ver un montón de botones y entre ellos encontró uno con la figura de un auto con hélices-de acuerdo-lo presiono e inmediatamente... Bueno no inmediatamente, ya que tardo como cinco minutos el proceso de cambio, bueno el chiste que es que se encontraba sobrevolando el trafico...

.-IDIOTAS! -gritos por la ventana del carro sin fijarse a donde iba

.-CUIDADO!.- Grito seto

Cuando volteo vio que estaban a punto de estrellarse con las torres gemelas...

Perdón esas ya las destruyeron, digo con las oficinas de Kaiba Corp...

Nuestro queridísimo Bakura tuvo que hacer una maniobra que por cierto, quien sabe como le hizo que termino en el helipuerto del techo y sin ninguna ralladura en el carro...

Claro que no todo fue perfecto...

Bakú termino con una cortadita en su frentecita...

Mientras que Kaiba bajo mareado con una crisis porque se corto su dedito...

.-nooooo! Me voy a morir T.T

.-y eso que solo se corto el dedo... ¬¬

.-se me va a salir el corazón T.T

.- ¬¬

Bueno en fin Kaiba se recupero de su crisis mientras que Bakura se dio un tour por toda la corporación, invento un mini chip que tiene la capacidad de almacenar mas de un millón de mega bytes, ayudo a terminar un mejor disco de duelos lo probo y se lo regalaron, conoció a todas las secretarias las cuales le regalaron varias cosas, conoció a todo mundo el cual lo veía con una mirada per... perversa por ser alguien muy bueno... con respecto a la tecnología...

Ya en la noche...

Osease las 6 en punto...

.-aaahh! ya tengo sueñito mejor me voy a casa a descansar...

Nuestro queridísimo CEO salio de su oficina... para encontrarse con que ningún alma se encontraba en el edificio...

.-Me encanta la puntualidad de mis empleados n.n

.-ya nos podemos ir...-dijo un Bakura exhausto...

Como no? Con todo lo que invito y coqueteo, y no sean mal pensados solo coqueteo...

.-Sip llévame a la mansión...

.-lo que digas...

.-Pero antes quiero pasar a la dulcería...

.-Esta bien...

Así el dúo dinámico... Eh? bueno cansado, tuvo que caminar 2 pasos para llegar al elevador que los llevaría al techo para después subirse a una barra transportadora y subir al helicóptero... uf! que cansado...

Como el tráfico era poco y a Kaiba le dio una crisis en pensar que se podría cortar otro de sus 19 deditos decidieron bajar y circular como un carro normal...

Su primera parada la dulcería...

Ahí Kaiba bajo como alma que lleva el diablo compro mas de 15 kilos de chocolates...

Los cuales puso a Bakurita a cargar, para después dirigirse a la mansión que se encontraba al lado...

Wow que lejos...

Bueno cuando llegaron a la entrada y Bakura le abrió la puerta a Kaiba dándose cuenta de que ya no quedaba ni una mísera migaja de chocolate...

Kaiba al sentirse observado lo único que hizo fue bajarse y meterse a su mansión seguido por un Bakura que mejor decidió quedarse a vivir esta semana allí, ya que no quería volver a sufrir como en la mañana...

La noche paso amena todos cenaron a las 6:30 y se fueron a acostar a las 6:32 ya que mañana seria un día MUY pesado...

Bakurita después de explicarle todo lo sucedido a Ryou el cual casi se atraganta de risa, se fue a acostar a su humilde cuarto de chofer el cual contaba con una laptop, un televisor con Sky, un teatro en casa, un mini componente, un bar, un baño que tenia su propio yacusy, un balcón, su propio mini refrigerador y una cama tamaño Kingsay (NA: No se si esta bien escrito o.o)

Y se quedo soñando con...

Eh? Bueno...

El dinero que iba a ganar...

Sip con eso...

Y con el actor de una muy comprometedora o muy liberal fotografía...

Mientras que en la habitación mas grande de todas que tenia el tamaño de una casa mediana...

Se encontraba nuestro lindo castaño con su pijama de garfield acostadito viendo su telenovela favorita Los Sánchez ya que petición suya la continuaron como 1000 capítulos mas...

.-No puede ser que ya se haya acabado T.T, ya que, ahora hablare para que pasen de nuevo la Madrastra y le agreguen 1000 capítulos mas si!

Bueno...

Ejem...

Después de que se acabo sus novelas...

.-Pasaste este día Bakura pero pobras sobrevivir otros seis?... mmm ya me dio hambre, que comeré?... mmm ya se chocolate n.n

**Continuara...**

**Siguiente Capitulo:**

**2Do. DiA... SuEñO o ReAlIdAd**


	3. 2dO dIa SuEñO o rEaLiDad

**2Do. DiA... SuEñO o ReAlIdAd**

**9 de Febrero**

En la mansión Kaiba, mas específicamente en la cocina...

.-Entonces Ishizu me podías decir porque estas trabajando para Kaiba

.-Pues veras es una larga historia

**Flash Back de Ishizu **

Me encontraba como todos los días en el museo de domino, dándome una vuelta por la sección egipcia cuando...

.-ah! Pero que bello collar mmm lastima que fue de Teana si no me lo quedaba-estaba totalmente impactada por el hermosos collar antipulgas cuando oí que algo de rompía, cuando voltee un jarrón de la dinastía Ming estaba hecho pedazos a mis pies...

**Fin del Flash Back de Ishizu**

.-mph-Bakura azul

.-eh? Te pasa algo Bakura?

.-X.X

.-creo que se atraganto

.-X.X

.-hay Tea, pues dale golpecitos en la espalda

.-esta bien n.n

Al siguiente momento se ve a Bakura volando y aun morado

.-se supone que deberían de ser suavecitos ¬.¬

.-pero si se los di suavecitos n.n

.-O.o

.-Tu! ò.ó-agarra a la... Tea y la ahorca

.-Bakura, Tea cálmense que todavía no termino de contar mi historia ò.ó

.-esta bien-se calmaron y se sentaron a terminar de desayunar y a que Ishizu terminara de contar su grandiosa y LARGA historia...

**Vuelve a comenzar Flash Back de Ishizu **

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscar a los culpables...

.-señorita Ishizu deténgase ahí

.-Pero señor Nanami

.-Nada de peros, ¿sabe cuanto cuesta ese jarrón?

.-eh? 800 mil euros

.- no cuesta... he? Si cuesta 800 mil euros los cuales usted tendrá que pagar...

.-pe...

.-nada de peros a mi oficina

.-si señor...

Después tuve que encontrar a alguien con el suficiente dinero como para que me lo preste...

.-good-morning

.-Pegasus?

.-si porque?

.-hola soy Ishizu me podrías prestar 800 mil euros

.-si, te los presto pero tendrás que trabajar para mi

.-claro!

.-Limpiaras todo mi hermoso castillo

.-ti...ti...

.-bueno?

.-ti...ti

Imagínense yo cuidar semejante vejestorio de edificio

**Con Pegasus**

.-Señor? Otra persona que le pide prestado y que no quiere limpiar su castillo

.-así es, no lo entiendo porque no quieren cuidar mi castillo de Barbie, se abran enterado que en una de sus 3 habitaciones Ken le fue infiel a Barbie con Action Man

.-No lo se señor..

**Con Ishizu...**

Y entonces se me ocurrió pedirle presado a Kaiba..

.-Kaiba me puedes prestar 800mil euros

.-por supuesto solo firma aquí y ya-le extiende el contrato, que muy felizmente fiema Ishizu

.-bien ten el dinero-le da un sobre-y mañana comienzas te quiero a las 4 de la mañana en mi mansión

.-para que?

.-para que me pagues el préstamo esta en el pagare, mira ten-le da un papel-una copia para que veas que es lo que vas a ser, tus prestaciones y si trabajas bien tal vez te de seguro.

.-pero...

.-adiós-apachurra un botón y se ve Ishizu como cae por un agujero y la saca de edificio

**Fin del Flash Back de Ishizu **

.-Wow que historia

.-Si

.-"principalmente que yo fui quien provoco que se cayera el jarrón, ¿quien iba a saber que no era indestructible? nadie" .-y bueno Tea porque estas aquí?

.-BAKURA!

.-ups creo que el jefe te llama

.-mm ya que, bueno en la cenas me cuentas porque estas aquí..

.-pero si solo son 6 palabras

.-Dije en la CENA

.-de acuerdo..

Nuestro queridísimo Bakura se dirige a la cochera va por la limusina y recoge a Kaiba, el cual lo recibió con un:

"Te tardaste, ya perdiste la apuesta"

Pero Bakú le respondió

"La apuesta es que cuando yo conducirá no le pasara nada malo a tu auto asi que no he perdido"

Y así Batman y Robin van a salvar ciudad Gótica..

Perdón...

Seto y Bakura van a... a... hacerse mensos en la empresa...

Bueno no… van a trabajar...

Y por lo demás fue un día normal en la empresa...

Setito corriendo al primero que se ponía enfrente y después de correr a 20 empleados se puso a dormir en su camita que esta en un cuarto anexo a su oficina, Bakú se puso a perfeccionar la tecnología de Kaiba Corp que creo un Cohete que llego hasta Marte en un hora, firmo un tratado con los extraterrestres y se puso a dormir en una cama gravitacional que el mismo invento...

Así que fue totalmente normal...

El regreso a Casa fue normal... Bakú puso el piloto automático y se durmió al igual que Kaiba que por cierto cuando se freno el carro se fue a estampar al parabrisas, con una cortadita en su frente, mientras que Bakú no le pasó nada porque el si se puso el cinturón de seguridad...

.- esto debe ser un sueño un muy mal sueño, no puede estar mi frentecita cortada...-se quejo el CEO durante toda la cena...

.-Hermano es la realidad te cortaste por no ponerte el cinturón de seguridad y DEJAME COMER EN PAS...

.-Pero Moki...

.-YAAAAAAAA!

.-Esta bien, pero me va a quedar cicatriz...

.-¬.¬

.-T.T

**En la Cocina...**

.-Bueno ahora si, dime Tea porque Seto te tiene trabajando como perro en la puerta...

.-Simple...

**Flash Back de la perra digo de Tea...**

.-pero porque voy a trabajar en tu casa ?

.-Porque ya no tengo perros...

.-¿?

.-Además me caes mal y como ahuyentas a todos pues, me conviene que seas mi perro

.-Pero...

.-si no lo haces le mostrare a todos en la escuela como es que te vistes de hombre para comprar revistad de Hetai

.-a que hora me quieres?

.-así me gusta que me obedezcan, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

**Fin del Flash Back de la perra digo de Tea...**

.-Órale...

.-Bueno y tu Bakú porque estas aquí?

.-Hay Ishizu es una historia larga de contar así que mañana se las cuento en el desayudo...

.-pero...

.-Dije en el DESAYUNO TEA

.-esta bien...

**CONTINUARA...**

**En el Siguiente Capitulo…**

**3Er DiA... cOmIeNzAn LaS CoNfUsIoNeS**


	4. 3eR dIa CoMiEnZaN lAs CoNfUcIoNeS

**3Er DiA... cOmIeNzAn LaS CoNfUsIoNeS**

**10 De FeBrErO**

.-Órale, entonces por eso estas aquí...-Menciono Ishizu mientras bebía de su taza de cafe

.-sip…-contesto un Bakura muy feliz porque estaba bebiendo su Chocomilk, para ser grande y fuerte como Seto Kaiba… digo pancho pantera n.n

.-pero Bakura-como siempre interrumpiendo la pe... Tea- no entiendo… ¿como es que establecieron una apuesta tan rápido?

.-¬.¬ ¿te caíste de algún edificio de bebe?-dijo Bakura algo mosqueado por la tonta actitud de Tea

.-Eso a ti no te interesa Tea...-le apoyo Ishizu

.-Pero…

.-Bakura ¿Dónde demonios estassssss?-se escucho un muy… MUY molesto Kaiba por toda la mansión

.-Ahí te habla nuestro "amado" patrón…-continuo tomando su café Ishizu

.-Bueno chicas me tengo que ir a trabajar, por cierto Ishizu quiero que prepares galletitas con chispas de chocolates para la cena

.-pero yo no...

.-QUE LAS PREPARES PARA LA CENA

.-si Bakura...

"Bueno y ahora me dirijo para trabajar, pero... en cierta parte tiene razón tea como es que fui a aceptar algo tan pronto, vamos si me interesa el dinero pero fue como si algo me impulsara a que lo aceptara, deben ser alucinaciones mías, de plano ya estuve demasiado tiempo con Tea e Ishizu, es mas ni siquiera e hablado con Ryou de seguro a de extrañarme mucho..."

**Mientras Bakú pensaba, Ryou...**

.-Otro día sin Bakura... QUE BIEN, NO ESTARE SOÑANDO-se pellizca-ok no estoy soñando QUE BIEN

**Con Bakú y sus pensamientos**

"MMM será mejor que lo vaya a visitar... aunque pensándolo bien me da flojerita ir"

.-¡BAKURA!

"mmm? A penas llego y el señor "amo del universo" ya me empezó a gritar, pobrecito ya ah de estar menopausico, no no, debería tomar mas Chocomilk para que sea niño y dejar de tomar Calcetose"

.-que?

.-Como que, que? Ya viste que hora es, llegaremos tarde...

.-No hay problema utilizo el helicóptero...

.-el... he...helicóptero...?

.-si uno de tus empleados me dijo que tienes un helicóptero con forma de dragón...

.-NO es helicóptero, es un JET

.-helicóptero Jet da lo mismo

.- ¬.¬

.-y que esperas? no que ya es tarde?

.-ni se te ocurra tocar mi jet

.-NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA ASI QUE MUEVELAS...

Bakura arrastro a Kaiba hasta donde estaba el preciado Jet de Kaiba… Bakura parecía un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo , con el jet de Kaiba… Entonces vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención… No puedo evitarlo era demasiado para su curiosidad…

.-No, Bakura no toques el...

BANG

.-botón rojo...

Sip, su hermosa curiosidad le recompenso con un puertazo del porta-portafolios de Kaiba, un golpe que le dejo un chichón en su frente…

.-X.X

.-Oye Bakura estas bien?

.-X.X

.-Bakura...

.-X.X

.-Ups creo que de verdad si se golpeo muy duro..

.-X.X

.-Ya Bakura no te hagas el payaso anda párate que tenemos que ir a la oficina...

.-X.X

.-Bakura?

.-X.X

.-Bakura no es gracioso

.-X.X

.-Bakura...-se arrodilla ante el, y toma sus signos vitales...-mmm sus signos vitales son estables pero su reparación no lo es tanto..

Lentamente le retira los traviesos mechones platinados que cubren su rostro, para acercar su cara lentamente y en un movimiento sutil juntar sus labios, dándole un tierno...

Eh?

Momento...

Se supone que le va a dar respiración de boca a boca...

Así que con un poco de nada se sutileza le tapa la nariz, toma una gran bocanada de aire y cierra su boca con la de el soltando todo el aire...

Lentamente unos suaves brazos blancos, y no exactamente por que ese sea su color, ( N/A: Aunque en realidad si lo es O.O?), se cierra en el cuello del castaño, mientras que los labios se este se mueven guiados por los que se supone que les iba a dar vida...

Unos tiernos ojitos castaños se encuentran con unos sorprendidos ojos azules...

.-O.O?

.-O.O?

.-QUITATE DE ENCIMA-lo aventó lo mas lejos que pudo... osease a un ladito...

.-PERO QUE TE CREES PARA AVENTARME...

.-NO QUE TE CREES TU PARA ANDARME BESUQUEANDO...

.-MOMENTO YO NO TE ESTABA BESUQUEANDO...

.-A NO? ENTONCES QUE HACIAS HACE UN MOMENTO DANDOME RESPIRACION DE BOCA A BOCA

.-PRESCISAMENTE ERA LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO

.-PORFAVOR ESO QUE TE LO CREA TU HERMANO

.-CON MI HERMANO NO TE METAS, AL MENOS EL NO DESTRUYE SU PROPIA CASA...

.-ESO NO TE IMPORTA A TI...

.-CALlATE

.-CALLATE

.-ERES UN IDIOTA

.-IMBESIL

.-TARADO, QUE NO SABE OTRA COSA MAS QUE DESTRUIR

.-NERD, QUE A LO UNICO QUE PUEDE AMAR ES A UNA MAQUINA

.-...

.-hu?

.-...-camino lentamente a donde había dejado su portafolios para dirigirse al Jet y acomodarlo-puedes tomarte el día libre-se subió y emprendió el viaje dejando a un Bakura con muchas preguntas en la cabeza..

.-pero... que dije?

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

.-Bakura no baka-murmura mientras pasa sus dedos por sus labios, si lo que había ocurrido fue un beso, le encanto...

Acomodo el Jet de ojos azules en el helipuerto, para después de 5 min. de meditación sobre lo ocurrido dirigirse a su oficina para cancelar todas las cosas pendientes que tenia y dormir un poco, esto ya se estaba pasando de lo normal...

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

.-no lo entiendo que dije...

.-pues si me explicaras mejor y no omitieras no se que parte te podría entender..

.-calla, déjame pensar y tráeme las galletas

.-pero las iba a hacer hasta la cena

.-DIJE TRAEME LAS MALDITAS GALLETAS, Y USTEDES QUE VEN-dirigiéndose a la bola de pe... personas que estaban ahí- IMBESILES-azoto las manos en la mesa y salio de la cocina.

.-Son una bola de imbesiles todos son unos idiotas, demonios pero que le dije para que se molestara tanto, bueno lo que haya sido será mejor que pida dis... dis... disculpas, mmm creo que esto será mas difícil de lo que imaginaba...

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

.-Asi que por eso Kaiba esta enojado con tigo

.-si y no se si le pido disculpas o no?

.-eso depende

.-depende de que

.-depende de que si tu le quieres pedir disculpas

.-la verdad... no lo se...

.-por favor Bakura necesitamos una respuesta hoy

.-Lo se Ryou pero no están fácil como parece

.-No lo es porque tu mismo te lo complicas

.-y que puedo hacer?

.-no se eso depende...

.-de que? Dímelo de una buena vez...

.-bueno… ¿A ver que has visto que le gusta?

.-que?

.-solo dime...

.-creo que el chocolate, sip, le fascina el chocolate

.-eso es...

.-que?

.-le pedirás disculpas con lo que mas ama

.-PODRIAS SER CLARO POR UNA VES EN LA MALDITA TARDE

.-pero… esta bien… le mandaras una caja de chocolates pidiendo disculpas

.-que?

.-que le enviaras...

.-ya lo se, solo que... eso suena ridículo

.-no es cierto, es lindo

.-Si quedo como un imbesil tu iras a trabajar con Kaiba

.-si, lo que digas Bakura-siguio jugando con su videojuego, mientras un triste akura lo vei con ojitos llorosos por que no le dejaba jugar…

.-me dejas?

.-no, hasta que pagues lo de la cocina y la sala…

.-pero…

.-anda, ve a pedirle disculpas a Kaiba, en vez de quedarte aquí sufriendo viendo como quito tu "score" de la maquina muajajajajaja

.-y eso que eres un angel-se fue un lloroso Bakura a realizar la tarea de diculparse con Kaiba

.-si, si… noooo!!!! Te odio maquina del infierno-En un arranque de enojo de Ryou porque lo mataron en el videojuego, lanzo a dicho artefacto por la ventana, dejando inconsciente a un pobrecito Bakura…

.-ops! Lo siento Bakura-de grito por la ventana y después se metió a ver su telenovela n.n

.-X.X nadie me quiere ese día T.T

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

.-Señor?

.-que ocurre Nadya, que no ve que estoy ocupado-dijo sin despegar la vista del monitor después de dormir se dedico a diseñar un nuevo programa

.-lo siento señor, llego un paquete para usted

.-y que es?

.-parece una caja de chocolates señor

.-déjala en el escritorio

.-si señor, y señor?

.-que ocurre?

.-se comunico el señor Yami para su cita.

.-de acuerdo en cuanto llegue hágalo pasar...

.-si señor, con permiso

Siguió tecleando por varios minutos mas dirigiéndole la mirada a aquella caja blanca con un moño negro, tenia curiosidad de lo que había dentro de esa caja, arriba tenia una nota...

.-me imagino que en ella vendrá una explicación...

_Kaiba:_

_Lamento lo que te dije… me pase, pero tu también te pasaste, ambos nos pasamos pero creo que yo mas por eso te pido disculpas._

_Bakura_

.-eso es extraño

.-que es extraño Setito?

.-he?- bajo la nota para ver en frente suyo a Yami

.-que haces aquí?

.-tu secretaria te aviso o no

.-si…

.-que es esta nota...

.-que? esto-mostrando la hoja-no es nada-tirándola a la basura

.-y esta caja?-señalando la cajita de chocolates

.-también es nada-y la aventó al cesto donde se encontraba la nota

.-bien ya que te deshiciste de lo que es "nada", que te parece si nos ocupamos de nuestros asuntos-menciono Yami mientras se colocaba atrás de Kaiba y le colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros del empresario…

.-como quieras…

**Continuara...**

**En el siguiente capitulo:**

_**4To. Y 5To. DiA… tOdO De CaBeZa**_


	5. 4To Y 5tO dIa ToDo De CaBeZa

_**4To. Y 5To. DiA… tOdO De CaBeZa**_

_**11 de febrero**_

Era un día normal, un sábado común y corriente...

Los niños en su casa durmiendo al igual que sus perezosos padres a las 12 del día...

Las aves mueren por el esmog, los jóvenes tienen sexo y a los 9 meses un bebe para celebrar la sobrepoblación n.n

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

N/A: No es por ser mala onda pero la verdad ya somos muchos y la contaminación mata, también cuidemos al planeta y seamos mas responsables, porque... saben cuanto contaminan todos los pañales que usa un bebe hay que ser mas cuidadosos.

_Esto fue una aportación para la comunidad_

**Kaiba:** y así pagas tus 5 min. de servicio comunitario asignado por martirizar a los lectores con tus cosas

Bueno ya continuemos con el fic

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

En fin todo era normal a excepción de una cosa...

.-no, no no puede ser... estoy muerto

Murmuraba nuestro lindo Bakura mientras se tomaba los cabellos con desesperación

.-no ahora que haré... ya se llamare a la única persona con el conocimiento suficiente para poder ayudarme con este problema- Tomo su nuevo celular son cámara, mp3, navegador, radio, etc., etc., etc. Y llamo a...

.-Hello

.-Malik?

.-no soy Odion ¿quieres hablar con el? esta viendo Barney, ¿quieres que le hable?

.-oh! Dios mío, Ya me perdí Barney

.-perdón?

.-si, si háblale por favor

.-helloito?

.-Marik que bueno que contestas yo...

.-Si le dices a alguien lo que le dijo Odion MORIRAS

.-no, no es de eso es que necesito tu ayuda...

.-¿que pasa?

.-necesito que vengas a Kaiba Corp de inmediato

.-ahora que hiciste?? y sin mi?? T:T

.-en cuanto llegues te lo platico estoy en el estacionamiento ven rápido es urgente

.-ok

Antes de que cerrara su celular llego Malik

.-vaya si que eres rápido

.-dijiste que era de urgencia no?

¨.-si veras lo que sucedió...

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

.-Achu, achu

.-salud, quieres que cierre la ventana Seto?

.-estoy bien Yami, pareciera que alguien esta hablando de mi

.-como quieras...

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

.-sip definitivamente tu estas muerto

.-sabes? no ayudas en nada

.-pero como es que llegaste a rayar la limusina de Kaiba, si de ella depende tu pescuezo

.-crees que no lo se?

.-mmm, oye me dijiste que te llevabas bien con los científicos de Kaiba no?

.-si

.-pues diles que inventen algo que lo reparen

.-se te nota el genio!!

.-que? donde?-se tapa con sus manos, su mmm parte... baja

.-no imbesil, eso no sino tu inteligencia u.u

.-hay que bueno, no sea que quieran hacer pornografía con migo

.- ¬.¬

.-que? soy demasiado hermoso

.-¬.¬

.-bueno pues, ¿que esperas?

.-si vamos solo nos queda una hora para que Kaiba salga y no quiero seguir trabajando para el

.-pues muévelas

Y así el dúo invencible logro, con trabajo, sudor y agotamiento, construir una crema que borraba los rayones que justamente vendían en frente del edificio, pero bueno…

Les dio tiempo para comerse una torta y planear nuevos planes maquiavelicos para fastidiarles la vida a los demás...

Al final de su día laboral, Marik se fue a su casita y Bakura se quedo escuchando la radio...

Hasta que el sonido de su celular interrumpió su improvisado karaoke…

.-que?-respondió de mala gana por su interrupción

.-Bakura!!!!-un Muy nada molesto Kaiba le reprendió, por su grosera contestación

.-he? Que quieres Kaiba

.-Hoy no necesito la limusina hoy voy a salir, se supone que te debieron de haber dicho en la mansión, en fin, cuida tu apuesta ya sabes ningún rasguño entiendes?

.-si, algo mas...

.-si necesito que le digas a Mokuba que no vuelva a cambiar las limusinas de lugar me trajiste en la de Mokuba no en la mía

.-oh! Eso explica los condones y..

.-los que? demonios tendré que hablar con ese niño, luego lo haré… cuando llegues quiero que laves la limusina entendido

.-La tuya o la de Mokuba???

.-solo la mía, la de Mokuba déjala así, para que después me pida llorando que le preste la mía muajajajaja

.-he? Si lo que digas...

.-pero que esperas?

.-nada ya me voy-y como dijo colgó y se fue...

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

.-Ósea que por poco nos morimos en un laboratorio solo porque te equivocaste de limusina

.-no seas exagerado Marik solo te quedaste sin una ceja

.-no me hables de eso que aumentas mi dolor

.-vele el lado bueno al menos estarás parejo depuse de lo de la explosión de la cocina

.-malo

.-porque...?

.-porque me dejaste sin mi única ceja

.-olvídalo, sabes? me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana, que sueñes con tu ceja

.-que sueñes con Kaiba

.-QUEEEE? REPITELO! Ò.ó

.-Dulces sueños Mojados

.-MAAAAAAAARRRRRRRIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKK

_**12 de febrero**_

.-no ha llegado

.- no Bakura no ha llegado, ya te dije que los sábados es su día de org... Organización y pachanga y que no regresa hasta hoy-le contesto Ishizu mientras seguía con su café (NA: Si, su taza es sin fondo y térmica… Yo quiero una TT)

.-ah! Bueno… pero

.-si Bakura yo te digo cuando llegue

.-gracias-una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su rostro

.-y ahora a ti que te pasa??? que estas tan preocupado y hasta me diste las gracias

.-no te interesa-se dio la vuelta

.-tienes razón tal ves no me interesa, pero yo creo

.-fuera…

.-que la verdad

.-fuera…

.-es que

.-fuera…

.-a ti

.- FUERA!!!!

.-te gusta

.-olvídalo mejor yo me voy se levantó de la mesa dejando sus huevos en forma de signo de interrogación, para salir de la cocina chocando en la entrada a quien andaba buscando

.-que bueno que te encuentro necesito la limusina dentro de media hora, entendiste?

.-si

.-Ishizu el desayuno rápido

.-si señor

.-Kaiba

.-que?

.-yo..

.-si?

.-nada, gracias por el desayuno Ishizu

Salio de la habitación con la cabeza gacha pareciera que iba a llorar pero no sabia porque tal ves por la forma en que Kaiba lo trato, no, no puede estar pensando en eso, eso no tiene nada que ver con sus ganas de llorar solo que le calo algo del desayuno de Ishizu si eso es lo que paso o al menos lo que se trataba de convencer...

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Y como dijo en media hora se presento seto Kaiba en la estar de su mansión la limusina ya lo esperaba con un Bakura con al cabeza gacha abriéndole la puerta...

No hubo palabras simplemente acciones...

Al pasar a un lado de Bakura, Kaiba lo jalo del brazo para caer dentro de la limusina con un sorprendido Bakura encima de el y de sus labios...

Le estaba BESANDO…

**_PVO Bakura_**

_No lo puedo creer me esta besando y yo le estoy respondiendo, sus labios saben a chocolate momento tiene chocolate en la boca y me lo esta dando, esto es maravilloso..._

_**FIN PVO**_

.-Quiero una explicación

.-que?-todavía no salía de su asombro y con trabajos se paso el chocolate

.-que significan estos chocolates-le mostró la caja blanca con moño negro que tenía en el mano, y que Bakura se la había visto.- y bien… ¿que significan?

.-la tarjeta lo decía-volteo hacia otro lado, no quería que Kaiba lo viera…

.-en serio? Perfecto... Llévame a Kaiba Corp de inmediato-se levanto lo suficiente para que Bakura pudiera salir y dirigirse a su asiento para llevarlo a Kaiba Corp...

Ya casi legaban cuando Kaiba recibió un llamada pero no cualquier llamada porque cerró la ventanita que daba hacia Bakura

Bakura no le dio mucha importancia pero la curiosidad fue mayor así que conecto el comunicador y se dispuso a escuchar

.-te divertiste anoche?

_.-por tu culpa amanecí con un dolor de cabeza horrible y mi ano adolorido_

_.-eres un niño muy travieso y por eso obtuviste eso_

_.-cuando es la próxima sesión?_

_.-hoy si quieres y tendrás un tratamiento especial_

_.-en serio? eso suena bien_

_.-mas que bien, donde estas?_

_.-voy camino a Kaiba Corp_

_.-tu siempre trabajando Setito_

_.-una compañía no se maneja sola Yami_

_.-bueno gatito que te parece si nos vemos en un hora_

_.-me parece bien…_

_.-te veo hasta entonces_

_.-bye_

Colgó el comunicador y siguió conduciendo...

No lo podio creer que Yami tuviera sus queberes con Kaiba, ósea… ese faraoncito no le iba a quitar nada que fuera suyo, momento dijo algo que fuera suyo, no, no puede ser será que en verdad... No que va… pura fantasía que me metió Ishizu en la cabeza, sip eso pura fantasía...

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Y como fue a la hora llego el engreído de Yami y se fue con seto a quien sabe donde...

Y como no se, si se supone que soy el chofer de Kaiba, bueno porque el niño rico llegando me dijo que me regresara a la casa, pero antes de irme me quede a ver a donde iban y estaba a punto de seguirlos cuanto entre en razón y decidí que lo mejor fuera irme a casa y esperar que Kaiba llegara...

Por favor ya parezco una mujer desesperada que espera a su marido toda ilusionada y con al cena en vano, por favor voy a estar creyendo que cuando llegue Kaiba me iba a estar contando todo, Ra que locuras estoy pensando será mejor y a despejarme( N/A: para que no suene tan feo ósea emborracharse), y a ver si así se le aclaraba la mente tantito.

**Continuara...**

En fin quiero **_agradecer _**todos lo **_reviews_** que me han llegado se lo agradezco de todo corazón y esperó que sigan **_disfrutando_** del fic...

**En el siguiente capitulo:**

**6To. DiA... AdIoS**


	6. 6To DiA aDiOs

**6To. DiA... AdIoS**

**13 de febrero**

_.-Mmm si ah! Que rico... mmm mas rápido..._

_Ejem no es lo que ustedes piensan..._

_Lo que pasa es que..._

_Bakurita encontró el spa de Kaiba y bueno se dio el lujo de darse unos cuantos masajes mientras su jefe se levantaba y hacia toda la rutina matutina..._

_.-Oh! Jack tus manos son deliciosas_

_.-Hay gracias Bakú-le contesto un hombre alto, musculoso, de cabello negro corto con dos mechones mas largos sobre sus hombros, con ojos verdes- Sabes estabas muy tenso, Setito te debe tener trabajando muy duro, no no algún día va a terminar todo solito mira que ya ni caso le hace al pobre Moki debería tener alguien quien le haga ver el significado de una familia..._

_.-de una familia?_

_.-no lo crees Bakú?-paro el masaje y se dirigió a un estante que estaba a un lado._

_.-..._

_.-Bueno te dejo mientras voy a preparar el baño de Setito ya que tiene que tener todas sus fragancias, sales, minerales y sus pétalos de rosas..._

_.-Jackie espera..._

_.-se te ofrece algo?_

_.-puedo acompañarte?_

_.-no entiendo para que… bueno tus motivos has de tener y no me pienso meter en ellos… de acuerdo Bakú ven..._

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_.-mmm ah! Que flojera pararme pero bueno... mas le vale a Jackie que ya este mi baño..._

_Lentamente y con pereza camino hacia su baño, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho una conversación..._

_La hubiera dejado pasar pero al parecer lo inmiscuía a el, no sabia porque pero eso es lo que sentía..._

_Lentamente se acerco a la puesta y la entre abrió para ver a dos figuras que se encontraban a un lado de su jacuzzi..._

_.-pasa algo Bakura pareces algo angustiado y pensativo..._

_.-no es nada..._

_.-tu quieres con el verdad?_

_.-porque dices eso?_

_.-lo veo en tus ojos hay un pequeño brillo especial en ellos y aunque no lo quieras admitir y tu mente lo confunda con lujuria es la verdad tu quieres estar con el..._

_.-BAKURA!_

_Bakura al voltear recibió un puñetazo que lo dejo en el suelo_

_.-que rayos te pasa??-estaba muy molesto, le había dolido mucho el golpe_

_Todo alrededor se puso oscuro y solo estaban ellos dos_

_.-como eres capas de engañarme, de tener a otra persona..._

_.-Kaiba que te..._

_.-SILENCIO! Te enseñare quien es tu amo..._

_Sin perder el tiempo se subió en el, empezó a besarlo y a quitarle la ropa hasta que lo dejo completamente desnudo y con el cuello y pecho enrojecido..._

_.-Yo soy tu amo..._

.-ah!?-jadeo fuertemente por toda la adrenalina que se había acumulado en su cuerpo

Lentamente se paro de la cama para dirigirse a su baño...

.-fue solo un sueño... mas bien una pesadilla...-mojo su rostro y se vio en el espejo... se llevo su mano a su cuello ahí había varias marcas rojas de dientes-que demonios...?

.-Hay amor ya despertaste...

Lentamente volteo encontrándose a un Kaiba con una mascarilla de aguacate tubos en la cabeza y con el desayuno en las manos...

.-ah!? .-Se sentó en su cama completamente sudado y jadeando.-un sueño-susurro pasando su mano por su cara…

.-que demonios me pasa?-volteo a ver los números de neon del reloj que se encontraba en una cómoda a su lado, viendo que...

.-QUE!-se paro de improvisto y en menos de un minuto ya estaba bañado y listo corrió hacia la cocina tomo un hotcake del desayuno de Mokuba... eh? Bueno de hecho no, se comió todos los hotcake de Mokuba y corrió al garaje por la limusina y llego a la puerta principal de la mansión con 5 seg. de ventaja...

Trato de verse lo menos agitado y salio para ir a abrirle la puerta a Kaiba. Pero al verlo con un nuevo traje negro que le ceñía todo el cuerpo se quedo estático al recordar lo que había soñado...

Kaiba lo voltea a ver y este da un paso para atrás...

Quería salirse de ahí pero no podía, no podía perder aquella apuesta...

Camino lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar a Kaiba le abrió la puerta y espero a que abordara para cerrarla de inmediato y meterse en su lugar para dirigirse a la oficina...

El camino estuvo tranquilo por demás pero aun así Bakura utilizo el helicóptero para llegar mas rápido efectuando un vuelo y aterrizaje perfecto...

Por lo demás bajo Seto y se interno en el edificio, en cambio Bakura se quedo pensando en el helipuerto, no quería entrar, su sueño le estaba afectando mucho pero no sabia porque eso, se supone no le debería de afectar solo esta trabajando, porque le esta pasando todo esto?

Al final de la tarde decidió que no le tenia que porque afectar...

Todavía faltaba una hora para que terminara las actividades en Kaiba Corp así que decidió ir a darse una vuelta a ver que cosas inventaba y despejar por completo su mente...

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

.-Esto es inconcebible, como es que robaron el embarque

.-no lo se señor, pero el señor Shinishiru quiere hablar con usted sobre el embarque...

.-No puede ser que todo lo tenga que hacer yo, Nadya-le llamo por el telefono

_.-Wow entonces eres de Egipto_

_.-así es_

_.-Vaya el jefe se lleva muy bien con la gente de por ahí_

_.-porque lo dices?_

_.-viene muy a menudo a visitar al señor el joven Yami_

_.-Yami?_

_.-Si pero parece que entre el jefe hay ellos hay mas que amistad_

.-NADYA!

_.-eh?_

_.-Ups_

_.-si señor?_

.-Comunícame con Shinishiru

_.-lo que diga señor_

"Con que Yami tiene que ver con Seto, estoy de verdad no me lo esperaba"

.-Bakura-san

.-he?

.-el señor quiere verte en su oficina

.-...-no dijo nada solo se dirigió a la oficina de este

.-No sabía que andabas con el faraoncito-menciono mientras cerraba la puerta

.-Bakura déjame explicarte yo...

.-Pero no tienes nada que explicarme, tu solo eres mi jefe y yo tu empleado no encuentro el motivo por el cual tengas que explicarme que te gusta revolcarte con Yami en la oficina...

.-...

.-Porque te quedas callado? Será que es cierto lo que acabo de decir? Tu silencio me lo afirma...

.-..-Seto no dijo nada solo se incorporo y camino hacia a el

.-Escúchame bien Bakura yo no tengo nada que ver con el estupido Yami ahora-le extiende un sobre-toma tu dinero y lárgate de aquí, entiendes

.-Seto yo…

.-fuera de mi vista-salio de la oficina en silencio

.-Seto...-susurro mientras observaba la puerta por donde Seto se había ido

**Continuara...**

**Siguiente capitulo:**

**7Mo DiA... aMoR?**


	7. 7Mo DiA aMoR?

**7Mo DíA... AmOr?**

**14 De FeBrErO**

El sol brillaba mas...

El cantar de los pájaros, una dulce melodía para todos lo enamorados que se encontraban en el parque, el centro comercial, y en la cama (N/A: ustedes me entienden)...

La sonrisas se veían en las caras de los jóvenes que iban tomados de la mano, abrasados o besándose...

Ese día era perfecto para todos...

Bueno no para todos, pero para la mayoría si...

.-Bakura, Bakura abre la puerta

.-no quiero…

.-BAKURA HIJO DE TU... ABRE LA PINCHÉ PUERTA O YO MISMO LA TIRARE- le "reprendió" su lindo "Ángel"

.-Esta bien-por fin abre la puerta y se queda recargado en el marco de esta-que quieres?

.-porque no sales a caminar a que te de el sol-dijo con una sonrisa, pareciera que el que había dicho aquellas palabrotas era otra persona y no el- no que estas aquí en tu cuarto encerrado con las cortinas cerradas

.-porque no quiero…-Ladeo la cara

.-oh! Vamos Baku no puedes estar toda la vida encerrado nada mas porque Yami se ha de estar Jodiendo en este momento a Kaiba

.- si puedo T.T –hace ademan de volver a encerrarse, pero su "hikari" se lo impidio

.-NO LO HARAS, SALDRAS A DAR LA VUELTA QUIERES O NO

.-esta bien- Salio resignado de su cuarto para dirigirse a la puerta

.-bien me alegro n.n

.-por eso es que tenia que trabajar… mi hikari así como lo ven no es tan lindo, es muy malo y me explota T.T

.-ESCUCHE ESO, YA DEBERIAS ESTAR EN EL PARQUE

.-ya voy-y como alma que se lleva el diablo se fue...

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Sus patitas ya le dolían, le había dado la vuelta a la ciudad más de tres veces, pero no quería regresar a su casa...

Sabia que su hikari lo había mandado a dar la vuelta, no para que se despejara sino para que se revolcara, digo acostara, digo para que se encontrara con su novio...

Adivinen...

Nop ese no, mmm con ese anduvo hace una semana, no ese tampoco, JAMAS lo pondría con el...

Andaba con su mejor amigo... Marik

No entendía porque andaban, pero bueno...

Estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar así que decidió ir al centro comercial a descansar, comer y de paso saludar a su antiguo jefe...

Se encontraba disfrutando una deliciosa langosta invitación de la casa, claro siempre y cuando cuanto terminara jamás volviera...

Cuando termino le rogaron que se fuera decidió darse una vuelta en las tiendas...

Todo estaba asquerosamente adornado con lo del día de San Valentín...

Si tuviera a alguien cuyo nombre fuera Seto Kaiba diría que todos esos adornos se veían aceptables pero... como no era así, entonces eran asquerosos...

Encontró una tienda de artículos mágicos, era rara ya que no la había visto antes, pero su curiosidad y maldad fue mayor así que entro a ver que nueva magia adquiría para fastidiarles la vida a los demás...

Dentro encontró a una muchacha albina con su cabello azul al igual que sus ojos, ella era idéntica a Kisara, la antigua novia de Seto...

.-hola, en que puedo ayudarte?-su vos era igual todo en ella era igual a hasta la ropa

.-no, nada mas curioseaba

.-yo tengo lo que buscas...-

.-yo...-no le dejo terminar y camino hacia el mostrador y de una caja saco un pequeño dragón blanco sin ojos y con las alas en posición de vuelo-si lo amas y este te corresponde el dragón se volverá plateado un ala y un ojo será azul mientras que el otro ojo y ala serán negras, pero si el no corresponde tus sentimientos el dragón se desintegrara y tu corazón lo olvidara para siempre...

.-que?

.-solo tienes este día para averiguarlo, buena suerte ladrón Bakura-una luz cegadora invadió el cuarto, cuando puedo recuperar la vista se encontraba en una banquita y con el dragón que le dio en las manos

.-que demonios?-se quedo mirando el dragón, tenia cierta magia en su interior aun mas poderosa que la de su anillo, si lo que le dijo Kisara era cierto le convenía conservarlo ya que como no le correspondían el dolor de su corazón seria borrado...

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Se encontraba solo en su cuarto viendo el dragón que hace algunas horas le habían dado, el reloj marcaba las 8:45 de la noche, misteriosamente había recibido ese paquete cuando iba saliendo con Yami, este le dijo que lo conservara ya que le podía ayudar, no se porque demonios acepte y ahora estoy prendado de el como si fuera un imán...

Pero no solo eso le perturbaba había algo más importante que debía de hacer...

Así que tomo su gabardina, tomo el pequeño paquete azul marino que estaba en el escritorio y... estaba a punto de irse, pero ese maldito dragón le decía que lo llevara, así que ni modo, también llevo al pequeño dragón... El cual sonrió levemente...

.-ya es tarde... no llegare... ya es tarde... DEMONIOS!

Bien a nuestro pequeño CEO se le olvido algo...

Resulta que se quedo esperando en la entrada de la mansión a que llegara la limusina, pero comenzó a pensar en todo lo que paso que se sentó y se puso a reflexionar, cuando se dio cuenta de que hacia mas de una hora que se supone que debió de haber llegado la limusina... Estaba que echaba chispas pero entonces algo se le vino a la mente...

NO TENIA CHOFER...

Corriendo, furioso consigo mismo se dirigió al garaje, tomo el primer auto que vio, que por fortuna no era de Mokuba...

Y se dirigió como alma que lleva el diablo a su tan ansiado destino...

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana, mirando las estrellas como cada una acompañaba a otras, unas mas cerca otras mas lejos, como si se odiaran pero estas a la vez mas cerca de otras...

Ninguna estrella se encontraba sola esa noche a excepción de una, apartada de las demás... su brillo moría poco a poco, al igual que el de la persona que se encontraba mirándola...

Faltaba una hora para que el hechizo se cumpliera, y su corazón lo olvidara para siempre...

Se encontraba solo, Ryou se fue a cenar con Marik y de ahí de iban a quedar en casa de este...

Oh! Sí el amor... El amor... Que fácil suena no?

Pero saben lo difícil que es que un amor te corresponda...

Y que ocurre cuando esto no pasa?

Un hechizo no bastara, pero al menos disminuirá el dolor...

Mi corazón llora lagrimas de sangre cada vez que te veo y no me correspondes... ja soy un iluso al pensar que vendrás y que nuestro amor resultara...

En fin... ya me canse de pensar cosas que no me traerán ningún bien... mmm mejor me pongo a ver la tele al menos así me entretendré en algo...

.-Estoy muy entretenido Oh! Si que divertido es estar cambiando cada 5 seg. De canal, no puede ser que de los 1524 canales que tengo ninguno tenga nada bueno, bueno al menos hasta el canal 654 que es en el que voy no hay absolutamente nada nuevo...

Oigo que tocan el timbre.. mmm quien será... ah! De ser Ryou ja a mi se me hace que se peleo con Marik su amorcito lo hizo enojar de nuevo jaja

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

.-Santo dios no puedo creer que haya roto la barrera del sonido y que haya atravesado la ciudad en tan solo 5 minutos... Wow eso es fantástico y me hace sentir mas grande de lo que soy... pero que demonios, se supone que debo de hacer aquello de lo cual dependerá mi vida...

Así que sin mas ni mas camino hacia la casa de Bakura... Pero que pasara?... Me rechazara?... Porque mal interpreto lo de Yami?... Que fue mi culpa?... Le di motivos para que pensara eso?...

Toco la puerta con estos pensamientos revoloteando por mi cabeza, el abre y...

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

.-Perdóname yo jamás quise darte a entender eso, fue mi culpa soy un imbesil lo de Yami no era nada, solo el me llevaba a un terapia, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con el, perdóname por favor quiero que me perdones, soy un imbesil por causarte dolor ya se que soy un tonto pero por favor perdóname...-cayo de rodillas un Kaiba lloroso en el marco de la puerta, con un Bakura incrédulo

.- o.O? Ejem si te explicas...

.-Yo se que después de esto no me has de querer pero yo te amo, se que soy un imbesil, tarado, idiota, bruto, que mi cerebro no sirve mas que para maquinas, que...

.-haber haber espérate tantito... que fue lo que dijiste?

.-snif que soy un imbesil?

.-si eso ya lo se, pero lo que dijiste antes...

.-tarado, idiota, bruto?

.-a parte de eso, que fue lo que dijiste?

.-que, que...

.-si?

.-que yo te amo?

.-o.O

.-que?

.-Cómo que que? es una afirmación lo que dijiste o una pregunta?

.-la verdad es una afirmación, yoteamobakurateamomasqueamimismo snif

Un abrazo que consoló a un Seto, un beso que lo puso feliz y una entrega que vale mas de mil "te amo"...

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ApUeStA §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Algo mas poderoso que la magia es el amor puro, pero cuando estas dos se juntan ocurren cosas maravillosas...

Dentro de un habitación se encuentran dos cuerpos abrazándose con mucho cariño y amor...

Frente a ellos un pequeño dragón cambio a la luz de la luna de blanco a una mitad plateada y otra mitad negra por breves momentos para después...

.-oye una pregunta?

.-aja

.-el dragón que me mandaste era de piedra verdad?

.-si porque?

.-mira-señalo la mesita donde se encontraba

El dragón dejo de ser bicolor para llenarse de una intensa luz que alumbro toda la habitación, cuando esta se disipo en lugar del dragón quedo un bebe, un pequeño bebe...

La pareja perpleja caminaron abrazados hacia este pequeño bebe que al sentir que alguien se acercaba comenzó a moverse y hacer soniditos...

.-Ra

.-No lo puedo creer...

Un pequeño bebe albino de ojos azules...

Cabello y piel blanca al igual que la de Bakura contrastando con unos intensos ojos azules de Seto..

Un pequeño niño, fruto de la magia...

Y de algo más poderoso...

Su amor...

Seto el primero en reaccionar tomo al pequeño bebe y lo acuno en sus brazos...

.-Bakura…

.-Seto...

.-Bakura, es nuestro hijo...

.-Si nuestro hijo, Seto te amo y ti también Setito-acariciando suavemente la cabecita del bebe

.-Bakura yo te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo Bakurita

.-Seto, no pienso pelear con respecto a esto

.-Se llamara Bakura y punto final

.-claro que no, se llamara Seto

.-claro que si, se llamara Bakura

Tres figuras alumbradas a la luz de la luna...

Dos peleándose feliz y cariñosamente...

Y un pequeño producto del amor, contemplando en persona...

Y aquella estrella que estaba sola en medio de un mar de estas ahora esta acompañada de dos estrellas mas que le dan más vida, brillo y felicidad.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
